Tough Luck (John Smith 10)
Story John is laying on his bed at home, when an alien teleports in. He was pure white in blue robes. Alien: Hello John Smith. I have been sent as a representative from my planet to thank you for saving the galaxy and our lives. We wish to award you with this medal. John: (gets up) Of course I’ll accept it. Thank you. Alien: No, thank you, and good day. (Teleports away.) John: (sighs) (Walks over and opens closet, which was filled with awards, and throws the medal onto the pile. He then closes the closet, and walks back over to his bed, when the Omnitrix beeps.) Gwen: (voice over Omnitrix) John? You there? John: Yes, Gwen. You called the Omnitrix. And the last time I checked it doesn’t come off. Gwen: Well, we need you downtown. There have been a series of explosions, and reports of a floating man. John: Finally, something to do. I’ll be right there. (Gwen hangs up, and John opens the window. He then slaps down the Omnitrix.) Jetray: Jetray! (Jetray then goes out the window, and flies off.) End Scene Kevin parks downtown, and he and Gwen get out. Jetray flies by and lands next to them, reverting. Kevin: Is that a bad sign? John: Just new Omnitrix form. It reverts me when it decides I’m done for the moment. Do we know who’s doing this? Gwen: We’re about to find out. The three run towards the heart of downtown, where they see the back of the threat. It was someone in red robes, wielding a staff, firing a mana blast. Gwen throws a mana disk, hitting him in the back. He turns to face them, revealing that it was human, an old man with greyish skin and his face resembling a skull. Gwen: (gasps) Hex! Kevin: You know that guy? Gwen: Yes. I met him when I was a child. He was the one who first introduced magic to me. John: In an apprentice way, or from a destroying everything way. Gwen: Destroying everything. Hex: I don’t have time for insects like yourself. Berdi Mordo Nata! A stream of fire shoots from Hex’s staff, and Gwen raises a mana shield to protect them. John slaps down the Omnitrix. Fasttrack: Fasttrack! Fasttrack dashes at Hex at a fast speed. Hex: Try as you may. (Points staff at Fasttrack, and he suddenly levitates, helpless off the ground. Fasttrack: Let me down! Kevin: Gwen! (absorbing metal) Give me a boost! Gwen: Got it. Tur-bo! A pink tornado forms, and carries Kevin, launching him at Hex. Hex: (pointing staff at Kevin) Facio Gravis! '''(Kevin crashes into the ground, as if hit by a powerful force of gravity, pinned down.) Now, (Lightning charging in his staff) farewell. Urg! Hex is hit by a rock, and looks down, seeing a series of rocks flying at him. Fasttrack was throwing them at a rapid pace, while Gwen goes to Kevin. Hex raises his staff, causing the rocks to stop in their tracks, and fires them back at Fasttrack. Fasttrack runs and dodges them, getting closer. Hex: I tire of this. (Looks up at a 7-story building) '''Eterla Morbulous! The building cracks, all the way up, and begins to collapse. Fasttrack runs and gets Gwen and Kevin out from under the building, then runs back. Fasttrack: Now is as good as time as any to try the new guy. (Hits Omnitrix. He turns into a slightly taller humanoid figure with three horns on his head. His body is black, except his white hands. His body has white spots over his body, glowing as if they were stars. Alien X: (with three voices) Alien X! Alien X raises his hand, and releases pulse waves, the building debris begins to fly back up, and the building begins restoring itself. A few moments later, it was as if the building was never damaged. Gwen gets up, and sees Hex flying off, towards the park. Gwen: Let’s go, Kevin! (runs off) Kevin: (getting up) Alright, I’m coming. (Starts running, then turns to see Alien X still floating there.) John? Anytime now. (Runs to catch up with Gwen) End Scene John is floating in space, when two giant green masks appear. One of them was male, with a serious, angry expression. The other mask was female, and seemed kind and caring. Female Mask: Hello, John. I’m Serena, the voice of love and compassion. Male Mask: And I’m Bellicus, the voice of rage and anger. Now, down to business. Since you’re new, we let you get away with a free use of our power. However, in order for us to use our power, at least two of us must agree to it. Serena: And now, we have a tiebreaker to settle all of our old debates. John: Wait, I have to get back. I have to stop that Hex guy. Bellicus: I’m sure you’re friends will be fine. Now, I vote that we save the dinosaurs. John: But the dinosaurs went extinct millions of years ago. Serena: I vote against it. If they came back, wouldn’t that end human life as they know it? Bellicus: Who cares about humans on Earth? There are humans on other planets. John: I vote against saving the dinosaurs, as I like living on Earth. Bellicus: (growls) Fine. Motion carried. Next debate. Serena: See, we make a good team. John: Yes. Now that I helped you with yours, can you help me with my debate? Serena: Well, I guess so. John: We move to go to new material. Serena: Seconded. Bellicus: Alright, what is it? John: I move that we free me from here, reverting me. Bellicus: No! Serena: Seconded! John: You agreed. Alright. Serena, either support me on this, or I’ll have to support Bellicus on the dinosaur matter. Serena: You’re so mean! (crying) I move to free John. Bellicus: (stares angrily at John) You have some nerve. Fine, you’re gone. Alien X then reverts, and John falls to the ground. John: Ow! Alright, Hex! Let’s (realizes that no one was there) oh. (Hears a mana explosion in the distance. Looks, and sees it was in the park. Runs in that direction.) End Scene At the city park, Gwen and Kevin were on the ground, defeated. Hex: You two aren’t even worth my time, and I have more important things to do. Kemo Char! (Hex fires yellow energy from his staff at Gwen and Kevin. Then, Diamondhead jumps in front of them, raising his arms and reflecting the attack.) Diamondhead: You’re done, Hex. Hex: It seems like that you can’t compare to my spells. Eterla Morbulous! Diamondhead’s body begins to crack, and his crystal layer starts to break away. Gwen wakes up, seeing John being broken. Gwen: (weakly) John. Hex smiles, but his smile fades, when the spell stops, and something stood in Diamondhead’s place. It was a skinnier alien made of silicon. His main body was purple, except for his hands, and the six crystals on his back and the two on his chest, as well as his mouth and a crystal horn, were colored magenta. The alien looks at his hands, surprised. Chromastone: This is unexpected. Hex: No matter. (Hex fires a lightning bolt of pure mana at Chromastone, and Chromastone raises his hands, catching and absorbing it.) Chromastone: Time to have a taste of your own medicine. (Fires a beam of ultraviolet energy at Hex, hitting him head-on, and knocks him out cold.) Oh yeah! (Chromastone reverts. Gwen and Kevin had gotten up, and walk towards him.) Kevin: What was that? John: Don’t know. (Looks through Omnitrix.) But that new guy seems to have replaced Diamondhead. Gwen: Hex’s spell most likely destroyed him. John: Let’s take his staff and get out of here. Characters *John Smith *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Alien ambassador *Bellicus *Serena Villains *Hex Aliens *Jetray *Fasttrack *Alien X (first appearance) *Diamondhead *Chromastone (first appearance) Spells *Berdi Mordo Nata *Tur-bo *Eterla Morbulous (x2) Trivia *This is the first time that a third party accidentally unlocks an alien in the Omnitrix. *It's revealed that Hex got Gwen started on magic. *Diamondhead is the only alien to appear that was unlocked before the War of the Worlds. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10